Edwin Price
Edwin Edgar Price (June 11th, 2284 - June 2nd 2354) was former vice chairman of the Moderate Party of Dorvik, Senator for Mothar and Minister of Internal Affairs. He also worked as independent analyst for the Foreign Ministry of Dorvik. Early Life 2284-2308 Edwin Price was born into strictly secural lower middle-class family in Lissenfield, county of Mothar. His mother Stephanie was a cleaner and father Adam was an accountant at local factory. Edwin had a sister Mary (August 4th, 2276 - June 7th, 2298) but she drowned when she was sailing with her friends and sudden storm surprised them. Edwin went to grammar school at 2291 where he excelled at languages & history, but got only few friends due to his distinct personality. After high school Edwin applied to university of Dargun at Mothar for studying philosophy at May 2303 and got in with clear points. Here Edwin started to take increasing interest on politics due to strong political activism in the university. At February 2304 he joined in youth union of Green Coalition (VolksUnie) party, strongly speaking for civil rights and social liberalism. At June 2304 he met a girl named Rose at GC Youth summer camp, falling in love with each other. Both were very happy together, supporting each other in university politics but that would be only temporary. At April 2305 when Edwin was driving to university for political debate with Rose, suddenly Edwin lost control of his car, getting into wrong side of the road and hitting in front of other car. By miracle Edwin did only get few scratches but Rose had died instantly. Edwin fell into deep depression, dropping out from the university and leaving politics behind, resigning from Green Coalition. After 6 months of treatment with depression medicine & psychiarist he got through and returned to study at October 2305 but he didn't get back in politics. At May 2307 he graduated wit the Masters Degree at Philosophy and decided to keep year off at Davostan with couple of his student friends, working and get to known with the country. At June 2308 Edwin returned to Dorvik and started teaching philosophy at Lissenfield High School. Later Life 2314-2352 By September 2314 Edwin Price had started to feel that teaching philosophy wasn't really his cup of tea so he returned to study at university of Dargun, this time international politics: year in Davostan had started his interest on foreign countries and global politics. He graduated with the Masters Degree in International Politics in record time at October 2316 and immediately applied to foreign ministry of Dorvik at Fairfax. Price was accepted in at January 2317, starting as junior civil servant. During this time Price got valuable experience from international politics and made many political relations home and abroad. At March 2326 long-time friend in the foreign ministry, 37-year old Paula Armstrong proposed Price to marry her but he wasn't sure. After all, Price had already lost two women who he loved in his life so he postponed the decision till June when he gave positive answer for Paula. Weddings were kept at August in the Brighton Hotel, town of Vinisk in Dorvan. At May 2327 Paula gave birth for couple's first and only child, Anthony. Price continued his work at the foreign ministry until 2336 when he was made Ambassador of Dorvik for Independent Republic of Davostan, returning to Dorvik at December 2342. At January 2343 Price met William Harper and Carl Stohlberg at Fairfax Mayor's parties and became interested about Harper's envisioned "Moderate Party". He joined to format party program for new party and got through his ideas about social progressivism, pushing aside party secretary Stohlberg's conservatives and starting strict competition between these two men. Since May 2343 Price has acted as independent analyst for the Foreign Ministry. Due to election success at January 2346, Edwin Price was elected into the Senate and was made Minister of Internal Affairs at ACPD-NPP-MPD coalition. Price would have wanted the portfolio of Minister for Foreign Affairs but this was granted for Gary Hutton of the ACPD. Nevertheless, Price have mostly concentrated on deepening the cooperation between the armed forces & police in fight against crime and has achieved moderate results. At June 2349 Price faced Greg Wietersheim in election for vice chairman, but defeated him with 117-83 votes. Edwin Price refused when he was offered portfolio of Minister of Justice in the new government coalition of DCMLU-GC(VU)-MPD, saying that he wouldn't risk his health which has gone worse due to his heart pains. During 2349-2352 he was chairman of the Senate Committee of Foreign Affairs strongly supporting Artanian non-aggression pact. The Last Years Price retired from politics at May 2352 when he hadn't run for re-election into the senate and stepped down as vice chairman, being succeeded by John Corell. After political career he remained as independent analyst for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, but concentrated on gardening and writing his memoirs. Edwin Price died on heart attack June 2nd 2354 when he was gardening at his home in Lissenfield, Mothar. The Legacy Edwin Price was instrumental in shaping the social & foreign policy for the Moderate Party when it was established at 2343, getting through his ideas about social progressivism and active international cooperation. He kept party's laissez-faire & federalists in check through his backing up of Harper and competing with conservative Carl Stohlberg instead of ignoring him. However, Price was also against major changes on party policies and was frustrated about Greg Wietersheim's & party's hard-liners' increasing influence which was part of the reason for Price's departure from politics. If Price would have been a member of some major party, it's propable he would have been elected as President of Dorvik. Category:Dorvish people